Sad Night
by loveandneverlookback
Summary: My verision of what happened when the screen went black in the episode where Jenny was kidnapped. JIBBS! Songfic. Oneshot


**Okay this is gonna be a sweet song fic inspired by Need You Know by Lady Antebellum!!!! Owe it to them not to me!!!!**

**Set right after she is kidnapped and Ziva kills that bad guy in season 4 I don't know the title!!!

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,_

_Reachin for the phone cause I cant fight it anymore,_

_And I wonder if I ever cross you mind_

_For me it happens all the time,_

Jennifer Shepard slammed herself into her pillow as she again cried and let tears escape her tired eyes. She had just escaped to her townhouse after being fully examined by Ducky and dealt with things about the agency she finally let herself cry.

She hated being kidnapped and then after a heroic rescue from jethro he was muted even when she got him alone and thanked him he could only mumble out a thank you and then disappear just as fast as he appeared.

She let out another low moan as she remembered what life in Paris had been.

She loved him then.........  
She loved him now ........

And the worst part was that she did not know if he even felt the same way!

She racked out another cry and sipped her water which only calmed her down for a second as she looked over at the clock and realized it was.......

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alome and I need you know _

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you know_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you know_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned the key in the lock of this house as he kicked off his shoes and headed straight to his basement where he immeadaitly

had the sander in his right hand and a whisky in the other.

Whisky wasn't his drink of choice but for now it would do so its okay.

_'Jenny was kidnapped today and barely did anything to save her.'_

But I did and that was the good part.

He knew how she felt about him and he felt the same way, he really, really did.

He was positive he hurt her when she thanked him and he almost ignored her.

'_Puh' _he thought as he took another swig of his whisky.

It tasted horrible but he did not taste it he felt so bad about what happened.

He loves her and he knew it.

_'Darn'_ this tastes horrible as he took another sip.

_Another shot whisky can't stop lookin at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweepin in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,_

_For me it happens all the time.._

She had now positioned herself in flannal pajamas in front of the warm fire in her living room , remote in hand as she flicked on the TV she immeadatly saw his face on the screen.

_' Why? Why every time I try to forget he pops back up'_ she thoughtas she let a small wimpered escape her lips and she took a drink of her stupid drink.

She looked at the door hoping he would just appear in front of her house and walk through that door.

" Please" she begged out loud

_Its quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and I need you_

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you know_

_And I don't know how I can do without you_

_I just need you now_

_Guess I'd rathe hurt than feel nothing at all..._

She was now beginning to feel numb. She closed her eyes only for them to burn so she blinked them back open.

She hated this, this feeling sad all the time kind of thing it just wasn't her.

She was supposed to be strong. She had to be strong for herself and for...... him.

She jumped up took a big drink of bourbon and grabbed some paperwork, slipped on her glasses and started to work.

_Its quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without you_

_I just need you now_

Why was he standing outside her door his hand on the door ready to knock but he didn't know why he was there.

_'I feel guilty'_ he told himself as rest his head on the door.

_'You can do this remember you have got to be strong for yourself and for her.'_

He was strong and he knew what he had to do.......................

He knocked on the door and waited eventually it creaked open and Jenny revealed herself.

His heart skipped a beat.

Her heart skipped a beat too.

He saw her red puffy eyes, shiny red hair pulled into a ponytail.

In her pajamas, as sad looking as she could be.

She saw him begging with his eyes to come in wanting to hold her.

" Come in" she said moving away from the door and letting him in.

He immeadatly felt the warmth that the room gave off as he sat on the couch and looked around.

He saw the bourbon on the table the empty glass next to it. The tear stained paperwork thrown onto the coffee table her glasses and a pen on top of it.

She came back in with another glass this timeand gave it to him, sat down next to him, where he poured a glass of bourbon for himself and one for her.

Almost immeadatly she turned into his shoulder and started to cry.

He held onto her and told her it would be okay. When she stopped crying he kissed her softly and then held onto her all night long.

_Ohh baby I need you now_

He would now never let go in this sad,sad night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!**


End file.
